Impossible Emotion
by Sakuran
Summary: The association between Miyu and Larva has always been "Guardian" and "servant". That was all. But can there ever be more?
1. Remembered Beginings

The night was a beautiful one, despite the current scenery. Saikawa Cemetery was preternaturally alluring in its own lonesome way as the languid moon continued to shine above in the sky. The light covered everything in the continuous darkness, making the human street lights seem worthless and out of place. Nights like these were rare. No stray shinma were rampant. Miyu sighed lightly as she let herself easily slide downward to sit ponderously on the roof and remembered...

* * *

That night had been crisp and silent, almost unnaturally so considering the area nestled right beside the sea. But the night had been deep and far gone, so all the mortals rested as was the habit, in their small, non-consequential huts and mats. None expected, or even thought for the slightest moment, that perhaps spirits could, and would, meet and fight before their very homes.

Such blissful ignorance.

"What a small, lonesome country. It is almost not even worth conquering..." a newly arrived western shinma had thought at a first glance. His dark, ebony cloak billowed silently in the wind, his luminescent hair just barely awoken with a few strands alight.

"Don't judge so quickly," I had answered, "Mr. Stray Shinma." My kimono hung limply on my frame. Only my ribbons and tie swayed slightly at the bidding of the element.

"My name is Larva," he had returned unperturbed. "Who are you, little girl, to question a powerful shinma such as myself?"

"I am the Guardian here, Miyu."

"Hmmmm," he had pondered aloud. "I don't think I like your attitude..."

"Nor do I. But I do not like foreign shinma rampant in my domain. Will you return to the darkness quietly?" I already knew the answer, but I just couldn't help asking. I did have to be proper, after all.

"No," he had answered bluntly as he readied himself, sword-like claws flashing, "I will fight you."

"Then as Guardian it is my duty to defeat you." I lit my flame with little regard, and I was almost surprised at his indifference. He was so different. Where so many others would have cringed away, he stood defiant and I could see my own powerful flame clearly reflected in his enthralling crimson eyes.

"I can already see your dead body floating in the sea," he taunted shamelessly, a slight smirk gracing his lips and never quite receding.

"Are you sure it is me you are seeing, and not yourself?" I had returned equally undaunted. No stray shinma, however powerful he may be, could outsmart me with cheap mind tricks.

"Quite." And our battle began.

He had rushed forward with such ferocious speed, I barely had a chance to dodge and send a flame for him. But he, too, was agile and shied away flawlessly. For how long this continued, to this day I can not begin to calculate. Perhaps seconds; perhaps minutes; perhaps hours; perhaps days; perhaps years; it really made no difference. A shinma may fight for so long as it desires without outside interference on a whim. The only recollection of any time at all that returns to me are the wild ocean waves. They lasted as long as our battle, and in the end it may have been them that finished it.

Such beautiful waves. They were pure symmetry, like ripples upon a pond. For a split second, I think a question had risen unbidden to my mind, "Where do the waves begin?"

In that one second, everything was answered. One tremendous wave had risen and fell as quickly as that. Nothing more. I realized, "The wind... The wind is the beginning for the waves. One small push and it begins.... And ends....." With a swift embrace and one small push, _he_, that foreign western shinma of such speed and strength, Larva, finally met his mark and I felt I would die.

My blood quickly began to drain itself from me, drop by drop, ounce by ounce, and I did the only thing I could: I bit _him_. My fangs sank deeply into his surprisingly soft skin and I drank and drank. It was the only way I was able to stay afloat in the plunging darkness. And I felt him die, right there in my arms, in our embrace of death. But as his blood now flowed strongly in my veins, so did my immortal blood begin to flow in to him. His arm fell limp and the blood gushed over and into him as his had done into me. Our blood mixed and intermingled as slowly we both healed. My immortality raising us both from the death, and suddenly there was no longer a separate foreign, western shinma Larva and immortal Guardian Miyu. No. Now we were one.

We slowly regained consciousness and I truly looked into his eyes for perhaps the first time. Crimson, like my blood; like _his_ blood. No. That was not correct anymore. Crimson, like _our_ blood. I think he realized this also as he bored himself into my amber eyes. Nothing was secret between us now. We both realized this. We slowly rose in two separate yet united motions away from each other, and a thought struck me.

"The life of a Guardian, if it may indeed be correct to call it such, is a hard, lonesome one," I said honestly while feigning quiet arrogance and superiority in front of this shinma that had just a moment ago killed me. "If ever it becomes too much for me and I wish to break the chains of destiny which so bind me here, I want you to be the one to do it for me. Will you?" My heart seared in my chest. I had bound him against his will to me. If he said no, I would not force this servitude upon him. But if he said yes....

"You know I will stay by your side for as long as you wish...."

* * *

And he had. Miyu sighed contentedly again as she softly leaned once more, as she was wont to do, on her servant beside her.

"By my side for as long as I wish..... Forever," she finished with a gentle smile upwards toward Larva and his ivory mask.

"Miyu..."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Now read and review.

And tankbbg, stop obsessing. It's written.


	2. Unrealized Possibility

Since I seem to have forgotten this last time, though I don't really see why I should bother, considering we all know this already....

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Princess Miyu (Gee, I didn't know that....)

Chapter 2

Unrealized Possibility

Dedicated to Tankbbg because if you hadn't harassed me, this may never have been written, and to BlueDragonsGirl because I'm on her alert list...

-

Miyu sighed for what seemed the thousandth time that morning in class. Mr. Takashi had been considerate of her past flawless record in his class, so he did not admonish her as he would have done with any other student. Miyu was just far too silent, studious, and perhaps inclusive to ever receive anything but the admiration, or condemnation, of her peers.

Miyu, herself, did not seem to understand her actions, though she honestly gave them little to no thought whatsoever. It could have been last night that had started it. There had been a particularly troublesome shinma in the area, so Miyu had done her duty and gone specifically to find it, and, if the need arose, fight and return it to the darkness. Though it had not been tremendously powerful in comparison to past adversaries, it had been cunning, and thus took half the night to seal away. Yes, maybe the human trait of exhaustion was what was gnawing at her. Though she was the all-powerful Guardian, she was still half human. Larva had nearly had to carry home such was what the battle had cost her. Unfortunately, Chisato neither knew nor cared about such things....

"Miyu, is something wrong with you?" Chisato assaulted as soon as class was dismissed for the day. Miyu was somewhat caught off guard from her perhaps overly-observant friend.

"No," Miyu answered simply, squinting her eyes slightly against the glare of sunlight reflect off Chisato's auburn hair. "Why do you ask?"

"Yeah," Yukari cut in. "What's with the sudden inquisition? Miyu seems just fine to me." Her voice boldly rang out in the school courtyard as the four walked towards the exit. Hisai opted silence in the conversation. She preferred to see where something was going before she bound herself to the topic.

"Well, I mean..." Chisato was slightly crestfallen from Yukari's remark, but she quickly regained heart. "What I mean is, look, all day Miyu has been sighing, looking off into space, day dreaming, and sometimes I'd swear she blushed. Are guys honestly going to tell me that's normal for our Miyu?" she finished incredulously with a pointed finger at Miyu for emphasis.

Miyu's eyes widened in surprise. She had not really bothered to notice or reign in her emotions today, and, looking back on it, it was disturbingly obvious.

"Hey, you're actually right for once, Chisato..." Yukari realized suddenly amazed. "But what does that have to do with anything?" she questioned.

"Don't you get it?" Chisato exclaimed skeptically. "Miyu has a crush..."

"A... crush?" Miyu replied. This struck a chord; Miyu knew it, but why?

"Hmmmm...." Yukari pondered momentarily. "What do _you_ think, being the most logical and level-headed here, Hisai?" The long-haired, brunette girl blushed slightly at the compliment, but soon responded.

"I agree," she replied. "Chisato has come up with a purely logical, albeit compromising, reason behind Miyu's actions."

"Well, there you have it! Even Hisai agrees with me. So...." Chisato lowered her voice for impacting emphasis. "Who is he, Miyu?"

Miyu stopped and stood unnaturally still for what seemed forever, but quite suddenly, once the other had finally given up hope for an answer and were just about to continue forward on the side walk, she spoke.

"To be honest, I don't think that I have a "crush" on anyone." She could give no better answer. Yukari sighed loudly as she walked back a few paces toward the girl just a few weeks ago she had thought of as strange.

"I knew it," she admitted without conviction. "Chisato, you read way too much into things...."

"That or too many romance novels!" remarked Hisai in one of her rare moments of emotional outbursts.

"Or that!" Yukari agreed as all four ran off leaving Chisato in the rear.

"Oh, come on! You guys are just plain mean!" She whined in the background.

But Miyu could not help but wonder at Chisato's observation. She in love?

Preposterous....

-

That night found Miyu standing precariously once more on the roof of Saikawa Cemetery. No new shinma had been sensed by any of the three. Shiina had double-checked. Larva stood masked to the world as his cloak rippled about his form. Miyu could not even claim that animation, her stoic kimono motionless in the small spring breezes.

"Miyu has a crush..."

Why had such an irrelevant statement had such an impact upon her? A shinma in love? Unlikely, if not impossible. Shinma never bothered with such frivolous human emotions. And a Guardian, least among them, had the time for such things.

Yet, somehow that statement had held truth. It had to have. Otherwise her cynicism would not have risen up so quickly to deny it.

"Larva, may I ask you a question?"

"Anything, Miyu," he replied turning slightly to face her. This was important, he could feel it.

"Can a shinma love?"

"Love is human emotion comprised of desire, yearning, caring, adoration, fondness, devotedness, passion, attraction, physical display...." Miyu suddenly cut in.

"Physical display? What is that?" This was a new concept for Miyu. She understood more or less the foundation for the human emotion of love, but this was different: physical display.

Larva pondered this silently beneath his mask. Physical display of "love" was not something he was certain he could describe. He had seen it on occasion, of course, in his daylight hours when he was needed by Miyu as her protector. It was a simple enough action, but no, it could not be described in words.

He slowly removed his mask, reveling for a moment the cool chill upon his face, but he swiftly turned his garnet gaze upon Miyu, and he felt more than heard, a gasp catch in her throat. He gently put his hand on the small of her back, the other softly caressing her head, and he pulled her forward in embrace like no other she had known. He tenderly lifted her chin so her eyes met his.

"What... What are you going to do?" she asked. It seemed pointless now, but she had to know.

"An experiment, nothing more...." And he did something either of them were not quite prepared for: he kissed her.

It was chaste and lingering, as his lips caressed her own. She felt a million flames rise up within her at the unexpected contact. She swiftly encircled his neck with her own arms and let herself fall deep within the unending abyss of his being. She forgot where she ended and he began, she was so intoxicated with him. It seemed almost an eternity before they parted, and it was only hesitantly that they did so.

The air felt thick and foreign within the circle of his embrace. She felt the world could not be more perfect than this. It could have lasted forever, and she would not have noticed. But a call woke them from reverie.

"Miyu!" Shiina cried. "It's a shinma!"

And slowly both she and Larva realized the feelings which had been so overpowered but a moment ago. A shinma was loose. Miyu quickly rose to the occasion as the pair parted from their embrace. Larva swiftly replaced his ivory, emotionless mask. And the three were off to meet their destined opponent.

-

Well, I dearly hope you enjoyed that, so do review.

Review Responses

Tankbbg: I truly appreciate you going cross-anime for me. And I am deeply elated that I may even turn you into a Vampire Princess fan yet.

BlueDragonsGirl: I appreciate the compliment, really. And I'm now pretty sure I can accept anonymous reviews, too, though I'm still kind of uncertain as to why you may not have been able to before.


	3. Impossible

Disclaimer: Obviously.... I don't own Vampire Princess Miyu....

Chapter 3

Impossible

(AN: Here's everyone's fair warning, you won't like the end, but it will be explained at the end of the chapter, I promise.)

Dedicated to all of my reviewers because you make me feel special and have really made this worth writing.

Miyu panted heavily. This was a powerful shinma, no doubt one of the strongest, if not full claimants of the title himself. And he was cunning. This was a horrendous battle. His barrier was strong, and despite all of the fighting and spells Miyu had done, nothing could weaken it. It looked a veritable wreck, but the shinma in question, seemed to hardly care.

_Chin-Ku_.

Would this be the name of the one to finally defeat the Guardian, herself, and return her to the Darkness where she had sent so many others before her? He apparently thought so. He was a detestable snake demon whom had brought thousands of the denizens of the city to his aid. Were it not for her flame and Larva's scythe, there may not have been a Guardian to defeat. Yes, this was not a shinma to be trifled with. And to make matters worse, this shinma lived off the inner turmoil of humans, a common enough trait in mortals. But after this latest development between she and Larva, Miyu had been left dazed and overwhelmed with her emotions. They all fought for precedence, and it was not making this battle any easier. Chin-Ku was obviously enjoying the Guardian's plight.

"Come now, Guardian," the snake shinma hissed venomously. "I purposely showed myself to you to be returned to the Darkness with honor, yet here I see I am to be granted the far greater boon of doing the latter to you...." He came disgustingly close to give a snakelike kiss on Miyu's cheek, but she arrogantly slapped it away with a backward motion of her hand. He childishly pouted as he pulled away.

"You are too cruel, Guardian," Chin-Ku hissed pettily. "Poor, dear me, I'm just trying to ease your troubles, and you just shun me.... How rude."

A spike of realization rose in Miyu's mind. Chisato's over-observance; the few shinma bothering to let themselves be known; this one night that had been so much quieter than any other...

_He knew..._

"Well, since you're being no fun," Chin-Ku concluded, "I may as well kill you, now."

Chin-Ku lunged forward with volatile speed, blades of wind cutting the scene in his wake. Miyu had no time to react, when a vile scream rose in the night.

"You bastard!" Chin-Ku yowled into the blackness shrouding the battle field. Larva came to stand beside Miyu, with chilling agility, a streak of crimson blood covering his scythe.

"Miyu, are you alright," Larva asked concerned. Miyu normally reacted far quicker than this. Though normally he would have been glad to know the cause for her lack of skill in battle, he could not feel the same now. _I have caused this..._

"I'm fine," she panted lightly to him. This affair was far more pressing than her current disposition.

"Ooo, you troublesome pet, slave of the Guardian," the shinma's icy, slithering voice came to them in the shadows. The trio gazed all around in vain attempts to find the source, but it rose from all around them. There was no tracking it. "You were once like me: powerful, cunning, intelligent... Why did you latch yourself so abysmally to a creature, an imperfect half-breed, like her?"

"Because she killed me," Larva answered clearly to the invisible inquisition. A stab of doubt and pain filled Miyu's heart. _Is that the _only_ reason?_ Chin-Ku's snide cackle pierced through his veil.

"You are undeniably humorous, Guardian," Chin-Ku cackled uproariously, "not to mention, HUMAN.... You are too easy to read, and that makes you all the more susceptible to my attacks. Let's see how you get yourself out of this one...."

The barrier lurched suddenly, morphing and melding into an entirely different plane. It became an eerie green, with an intoxicatingly vile stench covering the area. Sewer water caked the floor like grime, leaving the place most closely resembled to a swamp. Miyu detested it.

"Shiina," Miyu summoned.

"Yes, Miyu," Shiina replied fearfully. Her mistress was not in a good mood.

"Use your eye to find him."

The tiny beast relinquished itself from the shadows and let her eye wander across the plane until....

"There, Miyu!"

Chin-Ku lunged towards Shiina but Miyu sent her flames to quickly guard her loyal servant. The snake shinma fell back miserably with another howl as it readied itself to pounce once more, this time at a different target: Miyu.

Miyu was fully unprepared as he rushed at her, and was frozen with shock when in a wave of opaque cloth; her protector came to her aid. His claws and scythe clashed violently with the shinma's own claws.

"Since the Guardian doesn't seem to have done a very good job... Here!" Chin-Ku sank his poisonous fangs deeply into Larva's shoulder. Larva cried out lightly as he sank down to his knees, and then fell down completely, right before Miyu's feet. Miyu could not believe it. No, she cried inwardly, you can't leave me....

"Now for you to go and join your love, Guardian...." Chin-Ku said eloquently as he slowly slid closer to her, the swamp muck flowing away at his progression.

"You knew all along...." She replied monotone as she stepped backwards.

"Knew?" he asked. "I helped bring it about...."he answered in a soft hiss. Miyu suddenly stopped. "I could never defeat the great Guardian at her finest without a worry on her mind, but throw in some un-shinma like emotions such as love, and my chances became far more prominent."

"Then come claim your prize..." she whispered contemptuously.

"Don't mind if I-"

Crimson claws covered in glistening blood suddenly protruded from the shinma's abdomen. His breaths came in gasps as his silent assailant came from behind to face him. Miyu's heart lurched within her chest.

"I told you already, I died a long time ago," Larva answered quietly. "And no one may take Miyu's life but me...." He paused as he turned to face her. How could she have ever thought he would ever leave her? "Miyu, it is time you returned him to the Darkness..." Miyu nodded her acknowledgement. This had gone on long enough.

She felt the flame well up deep within her and then slowly expel to her hand as she raised it above her head and hurled the flaming attack straight towards the failed shinma.

"Return to the Darkness, Shinma!"

-

Miyu and Larva stood awkwardly beside each other on the roof of the building within Saikawa Cemetery the next night. Yesterday had been far too trying for comfort, and they both knew the sole cause. They just were not willing to recognize it.

"Larva."

"Yes, Miyu?" he answered.

"Please remove your mask." He silently did as asked as he turned to face her. She was so beautiful under the full moon. She gently placed a hand to his cheek. He shivered under its warmth.

"I know I love you, there is no way I can deny it," she spoke softly to him, not daring to look him in the eye, lest she do something she would later regret.

"And I know I love _you_," he replied as he took her chin in his hand and turned her to face him. He slowly lowered his lips to hers in a kiss unlike their last, full of the passion and longing he knew for her. Everything he wished he could express in words, but could never do in a lifetime of explaining. All was said in that one kiss: his sorrow, his hate, his desire, his devotion, his soul. Nothing was left secret in that kiss, and as he pulled away, Miyu felt her lips burn. She sank her face deep into his chest.

"Yes, I love you," she continued, "but...."

"_It can never be."_

Both felt the shock of hearing the other exclaim their feelings. How truly cruel destiny was. They slowly pulled away from each other, standing proud and tall in the rising spring winds.

"Miyu," called Shiina hesitantly.

"It is a shinma," added Larva as he replaced his emotionless ivory mask.

"Yes, I know," answered Miyu quietly. "Let us go return him to the Darkness."

And as they slowly faded into the misty night, Miyu saw the truth. She, a Guardian, could never be with the one she loved.

At least, not yet....

-

The End

-

Okay, don't kill me. I know what you're thinking. How could she end it?! Well, technically I did, but not forever. Though I didn't say this to begin with, this was a kind of prequel to another story I'm going to write, "Chains of Destiny", which will come out soon. It picks up from here, sort of, and gives my way better ending to the series than what the TV series came up with. So don't kill me. Please. And if you send flames... oh well, I guess I sort of deserve them....

Review Responses

BlueDragonGirls: No problem, dedicating to you reviewers. You're my fans, and you guys really make all of this worth doing. As for Miyu and Larva getting "physical in the bedroom", well.... As you just read, it never went that far.

Tankbbg: Yes, Larva is hot.... And thanks for the compliment on my use of vocabulary. You're so nice.... And I can't wait to meet your group.

Silver Stripes: I'm glad you enjoyed the story, and I hope you'll stick with me to see the sequel.

Loopypants: So many compliments.... Thanks so much. I'm really happy you liked the story and my style. Please read the sequel when it comes out.

LaVeNdErSaKuRa: I'm really happy to be able to... write to you? Oh well. Thanks for reading my fic. I really appreciate you checking it out. And don't worry; I won't fight you over Larva. I can't wait to meet you.

Furiouschiney: Thanks for reviewing. Please check out the sequel.


End file.
